bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Summoner Lugina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830808 |no = 8571 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 2, 5, 11, 14, 20, 23, 29, 32, 38, 56 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 9, 3, 8, 4, 10, 6, 5, 45 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 2, 5, 11, 14, 20, 23, 29, 32, 33, 56, 59, 62 |bb_distribute = 13, 5, 15, 5, 18, 8, 21, 10, 5, 50, 30, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 200 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65 |sbb_distribute = 40, 25, 20, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 2, 5, 11, 14, 20, 23, 29, 32, 35, 38 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 5, 14, 6, 16, 7, 20, 10, 6, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |ubb_distribute = 40, 25, 15, 12, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = 2, 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 5, 3, 11, 6, 4, 13, 7, 4, 15, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb3_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |ubb3_distribute = 5, 3, 11, 6, 4, 13, 7, 4, 15, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 40, 25, 15, 12, 8 |ubb3_totaldistr = 190 |ubb3_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall whose story about having met his wife through an acquaintance is not entirely true. Lugina currently supervises the Survey Office's expeditions to other worlds alongside other Summoners of Old, frequently traveling from place to place. There he often finds himself in situations where he must fight, allowing his skills in battle, powers of observation, and judgement to only become sounder over the years. When it comes to his diplomatic approach with other worlds, many claim that he is just as skilled, if not more so than the Federation's Director of Foreign Affairs Bertz. Married to a beautiful lady who once caused an uproar in Elgaian high society, he is the only member of the Summoners of Old who has a family of his own. |summon = Hmm... You want help from someone as amazing as me? I admire your guts to even ask. Well then, let's take a look at what you've got. |fusion = What the heck is this...? If you've got time to worry about others, why not worry about yourself first. |evolution = Heh, keep your blade sharp and your wits sharper, that's what I always say. Got it? |hp_base = 6513 |atk_base = 2588 |def_base = 2428 |rec_base = 2289 |hp_lord = 9304 |atk_lord = 3697 |def_lord = 3468 |rec_lord = 3270 |hp_anima = 10421 |rec_anima = 2972 |atk_breaker = 3995 |def_breaker = 3170 |def_guardian = 3766 |rec_guardian = 3121 |def_oracle = 3319 |rec_oracle = 3717 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Summoner of Old: Emerald |lsdescription = 120% max HP, 200% Atk, Def, for first 3 turns, probable 25% damage reduction, 30% reduction to BB activation cost, 250% spark damage when HP is above 50% & 135% ABP, 60% CBP gain |lsnote = 20% chance of reducing 25% damage taken |bb = Welt Sky Garden |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own Atk, Def and critical rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own max HP & 2 turns DoT infliction |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 180% self parameter boost & 60% self crit, 220% Atk/Def boost, 25% HP & 1000% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Sylvan Blade: Supremacy |sbbdescription = 4 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo Earth attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction & 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 220% Atk/Def boost, 40% chance to reduce Atk/Def by 60% & 100% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 4 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Emerald Blade: High Pride |ubbdescription = 5 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 15 combo Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def for 5 turns, spark damage fills BB gauge for 5 turns, probable spark critical for 5 turns & boosts own spark damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 1200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 450% Atk/Def boost, fill 5~8 BC on Spark, 50% chance for 250% Spark crit & 500% self Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 45 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb2_hpscale = true |ubbhits3 = 19 |ubbaoe3 = A |ubbdc3 = 57 |ubbmultiplier3 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale3 = |ubb3_sp = true |dbb = World Ending Blade |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Prime Minister Paris |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, spark damage, probable spark critical, spark damage boosts BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, fully restores HP & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Extreme Protective Edge |esitem = Grand Cloak |esdescription = 10% reduction to BB activation cost when Grand Cloak is equipped, 30% all parameters, 100% Earth elemental damage, adds ignore Def to attack for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 15% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% Atk, Def, 100% max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 100% critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 150% Earth elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 25 |omniskill6_2_desc = 1 KO resistance |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Add to SBB (boost spark damage (Earth) for 3 turns) |omniskill6_3_note = 100% Spark damage |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Add to SBB (fills BB gauge) |omniskill6_4_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill6_5_sp = 15 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (may purge Atk boost effect from all foes (PvP modes only)) |omniskill6_5_note = 25% chance of Atk purge |omniskill6_6_sp = 15 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to SBB (2 turn DoT infliction) |omniskill6_6_note = 1000% DoT modifier |omniskill6_7_sp = 10 |omniskill6_7_desc = Add to UBB (fills OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns) |omniskill6_7_note = Fills 5000 OD gauge points |omniskill6_8_sp = 20 |omniskill6_8_desc = Add to UBB (19 combo Earth attack on all foes) |omniskill6_8_note = |howtoget = *The Curse Master - First Clear Reward |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}